Art numérique
L'art numérique s'est développé comme genre artistique depuis près de 20 ans et désigne un ensemble varié de catégories de création utilisant les spécificités du langage numérique. Portée par la puissance de calcul de l'ordinateur et le développement d'interfaces électroniques autorisant une interactivité créative entre le sujet humain et l'intelligence logicielle, la création numérique s'est considérablement développée en déclinant des catégories artistiques déjà bien identifiées. En effet, des sous-catégories spécifiques telles que la « réalité virtuelle », ou la « réalité augmentée », « l’Art génératif », ou encore « l’Art des interfaces » viennent compléter les désignations techniques du Net-art, de la photographie digitale ou de l'art robotique. Historique L'historique des expositions consacrées aux arts numérique est important. De nombreux festivals, expositions et événements devraient être mentionnés , tels le Festival Ars Electronica à Linz, Autriche, les événements ISEA International Symposiun of Electronic Arts, les expositions Images du Futur organisées par la Cité des arts et des nouvelles technologies de Montréal, ainsi que les compétitions inernationales d'animation par ordinateur Images du Futur, de 1986 à 1997,les événements IMAGINA en France, les expositions du Siggraph aux États-Unis, le Festival Elektra, etc. Environnements virtuels et augmentés « Le terme d’environnement, rappelle Valérie Morignat, est entré dans le champ des arts au cours des années 1960, en pleine période du décloisonnement des catégories artistiques. À l’époque, celui-ci qualifie déjà un milieu englobant et participatif au sein duquel l’expérience perceptive et critique du spectateur est vivement convoquée. » Le spectateur est invité à s'impliquer physiquement dans le processus de création. Dans les environnements interactifs, "truffés de capteurs invisibles qui interprètent les mouvements et la morphologie du spectateur, la sensorialité humaine est immergée dans un monde où elle est sollicitée, interprétée, pour finalement devenir une matrice créative qui informe et régénère l’espace environnant." Les environnements de réalité virtuelle (RV) ou de réalité augmentée (RA), constituent aujourd'hui des catégories importantes de la création numérique. Des artistes comme Jeffrey Shaw, Christa Sommerer et Laurent Mignonneau, Maurice Benayoun, Char Davies et Sophie Lavaud se sont efforcés de montrer qu'au delà des enjeux technologiques et spectaculaires, un nouveau potentiel d'écriture s'offrait à l'artiste pour créer des situations complexes, conceptuelles, oniriques ou engagées. Jeffrey Shaw avec Legible City fut avec Matt Mullican, Five into One, un des tout premiers à utiliser la Réalité Virtuelle à des fins artistiques. Les univers de Jeffrey Shaw, à mi-chemin entre architectures virtuelles et art conceptuel, Golden Calf, n'hésitent pas à jouer de l'ambiguïté des deux espaces, phyisique et virtuel, en proposant par exemple la visite d'une ville à lire, pour Legible City ou le visiteur se déplace dans une ville virtuelle dont les bâtiments sont des mots, les immeubles des lettres, et ceci monté sur une bicyclette de métal et de pneu. Le message était clair, de l'annonce d'espace de représentation où l'illusion ne serait pas uniquement une vaine tentative d'immiter le réel, mais un discours construit à interpréter. Christa Sommerer et Laurent Mignonneau ont développé des projets particulièrement représentatifs du potentiel symbolique de la transition entre espace physique et espace fictif notamment au travers d'œuvres comme Interactive Plant Growing, Transplant ou Intro Act qui intègrent selon les cas dans un même espace plantes réelles, sujets humains, interfaces sensibles (capteurs de mouvements, de lumière, de pression, etc) programme de vie artificielle et synthèse temps réel. L'environnement, délimité par des écrans où naissent des images tridimensionnelles générées par les interactions du spectateur avec les interfaces, devient alors une matrice intelligence, reflétant les relations biologiques de l'organisme et du "milieu" qui s'enrichissent l'un l'autre. Comme se plaisent à le dire Sommerer et Mignonneau eux-mêmes, le biotope virtuel qui se projette sur les écrans relativement aux mouvements des spectateurs ou de leurs interactions avec les plantes expriment « l’expression même des émotions du sujet au contact du virtuel ». Aujourd'hui, les designers du groupe Electronic Shadow développent des Réalités Augmentées qui mettent en relation les spectateurs présents dans l'environnement interfacé et les internautes virtuellement connectés à l'espace d'exposition, ainsi leur récent travail "Ex-Îles" (2004). Char Davies, avec l'œuvre de Réalité Virtuelle "Osmose" a renforcé cette nouvelle intégration du spectateur et de ses capacités d'agir au sein du processus de création et de régénération de l'œuvre. Comme dans les œuvres de Sommerer et Mignonneau, dans "Osmose", le corps du spectateur est indispensable à l'œuvre. Relié à une combinaison de capteurs (data-suit) et à un visio-casque stéréoscopique 3D, le spectateur fait apparaitre un monde virtuel tout autour de lui et où il pourra évoluer en fonction du rythme de sa respiration. Maurice Benayoun. Partant de la vidéo et l'image de synthèse (série les Quarxs 1989-1993) il réalise à partir de 1994 des installations faisant appel à la réalité virtuelle, immersive ou non : Dieu est-il plat? (1994) qualifié par Jean-Paul Fargier dans le quotidien le Monde de premier jeu vidéo métaphique, le Diable est-il courbe? (dans la série d'installations les Grandes Questions) fait appel à un programme génératif où un être artificiel se manifeste par un comportement autonome parodie des systèmes de séduction employés par les médias. Après Philippe Quéau, il inaugure en 1995 la premières installation de "télé-virtualité", connectant le Centre Pompidou et le Musée d'Art Contemporain de Montréal. Le Tunnel sous l'Atlantique permet, dans un espace génératif temps réel, de se rencontrer en creusant dans la mémoire collective des deux pays. La musique interactive spatialisé, l'analyse comportementale, le profiling dynamique, la gestion dynamique de la base de données tri-dimentionnelle et informationnele, l'insertion de la vidéo temps réel dans la réalité virtuelle partagée font de cette installation de 1995 un objet expérimental atypique. L'utilisation d'agents intelligents dans des espaces 3D dynamiques immersifs devient une signature que Maurice Benayoun développe avec une pièce importante World Skin, un safari photo au pays de la guerre (Golden Nica de l'Art interactif Ars Electronica 1998). Equipés d'appareils photo les spectateurs visitent le pays de la guerre dans une salle de réalité virtuelle (CAVE). Leur prise de vues contribue symboliquement à effacer la mémoire douloureuse. Par l'exploitation de la notion de situation que permet travailler les environnements immersifs, les œuvres dépassent le stade de la démonstration technologique pour introduire de véritables questionnements. Plus récemment, comme une conséquence de son exploration des environnements virtuels, Maurice Benayoun définit le champ de ce qu'il appelle la Fusion Critique, où la fiction se mèle à la réalité non pour augmenter l'illusion mais pour la rendre plus lisible. Dès 1994 Sophie Lavaud réalise dans les ateliers d'art 3000 (devenus depuis le CUBE à Issy-Les-Moulineaux) une oeuvre interactive en réalité virtuelle, Centre Lumière Bleue, qui fonctionne avec des capteurs selon les mouvements et déplacements des publics. En collaboration avec l'artiste Fred Forest, ils créent le technomariage en 1999 , qui constitue en première mondiale un événement utilisant Internet et un programme de réalité virtuelle Au début des années 1980, Marc le Bot pensait que l'ordinateur ne pourrait être l'instrument de la création artistique car il n'impliquait pas le corps. Pierre Lévy (Qu'est-ce que le virtuel ?) ou Jean-Louis Boissier (La relation comme forme), à l'appui du développement d'un "art des interfaces" ont démontré que le corps était au contraire particulièrement engagé par les processus de la création numérique (motion-capture, data-gloves, capteurs de mouvement, etc). Diana Domingues ajoutera qu'au-delà de l’interface, il est important "d’insister sur l’importance de la dimension comportementale de l’art interactif, dans laquelle un corps est enclin à ressentir quelque chose qui amplifie sa dimension de monde". De l'art des interfaces à la fiction interactive L'interactivité et la générativité, boucle rétroactive au centre de laquelle se trouve le sujet humain, sont deux principes fondamentaux du processus de création numérique. Ils apparaissent très clairement dans des œuvres où les interfaces jouent un rôle déterminant comme dans "Very Nervous System" de l'artiste David Rokeby, mais aussi dans des œuvres qui ouvrent vers le cinéma digital et la fiction interactive comme celles de Toni Dove ("Artificial changellings"), de Luc Courchesne ("Landscape One"), ou encore celles de l'artiste et architecte Jeffrey Shaw ("Scenario2" 2005, "Eavesdrop" 2004). Le système de projection AVIE développé par Jeffrey Shaw et Dennis Del Favero (Advanced Visualisation and Interaction Environnent) permet, via des capteurs de mouvement et de forme, d'interagir non seulement avec les images, le son, mais encore, dans le cas d'une fiction cinématographique, avec les personnages du film. "Configurés en même que temps que l'histoire racontée" (Ricoeur), les personnages de fiction se rapprochent alors singulièrement du spectateur, lequel incorpore le monde de la fiction en y inscrivant ses propres actions. Dans ce type d'œuvre qui change les procédures narratives, l'intelligence artificielle joue un rôle considérable. L'intégration de la vie artificielle et de l'intelligence artificielle dans les œuvres numériques est en effet en plein essor et ouvre des perspectives nouvelles. Au théâtre, requalifié "scène des interfaces", son usage permet d'ouvrir le jeu des acteurs à l'interaction avec des personnages virtuels administrés par des programmes de vie et d'intelligence artificielle (Jean-Lambert Wild, "Orgia"). Voir aussi Autres catégories de l'art numérique * Art Présent * Art en ligne * Arts scientifiques * Art vidéo * Art Vectoriel * Infographie * Informatique musicale, Installations sonores * Media Art * Net Art * Peinture numérique * Récit sur support numérique, Hypertextes * Software Art * TransArt conceptuel * virtual art * WebDesign * web tv Artistes numériques *Adam Martinakis sur www.mycontemporary.com (sur www.MyContemporary.com) * Jean-Pierre Balpe * Catherine Belkhodja * Maurice Benayoun * Philippe Boisnard * Michaël Borras dit Systaime * Michel Bret * Jim Campbell * Chantal Cavenel * Grégory Chatonsky * Miguel Chevalier * Michel Cleempoel * Simon Costin * Judith Darmont * Char Davies * Caterina Davinio * Stéphane Ducret * Hervé Fischer * Masaki Fujihata * David Farsi * Nicolas Frespech * Valery Grancher * David Guez * Perry Hoberman * David Komsky * Allen Katona * HOMINN Lebirec * André Lozano * Sebastien Loghman * John Maeda * le collectif Mandelbrot * Chris Marker * Vera Molnar * Julie Morel * Patrick Moya * Joseph Nechvatal * Nam June Paik * Patricia Piccinini * Jeffrey Shaw * le collectif Teleferique * Jean-Christian Villat * Miwa Yanagi Catégorie:Mouvement artistique contemporain * Bibliographie * Jeffrey Shaw et Peter Weibel, Future Cinema, MIT Press 2003, ISBN-10: * Valérie Morignat, Textes sur les arts numériques, http://www.valeriemorignat.net/textes.html * Hervé Fischer: Digital Shock, McGill and Queen's University Press, Canada, 2006 * Oliver Grau: Virtual Art: From Illusion to Immersion. MIT-Press, Cambridge/Mass. 2003, ISBN 978-0262572231 * ZKM (Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnogie), Hardware, Software, Artware, Confluence of Art and Technologie, Art Practice at the ZKM Institute for Visual Media 1992-1997, Edition Cantz Verlag, Ostfildern, 1997, 199 pages. Catégorie:Mouvement artistique contemporain *